(a) Field
The invention relates to a switch controller, a switch control method, and a power supply using the switch controller.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A power switch controlling an operation of a power supply is connected with a sense resistor that senses a drain current flowing to the power switch.
When the sense resistor is short-circuited, the power supply supplies power with the maximum duty to a load. When the power switch is operated with the maximum duty, the power switch may be damaged or the power supply may supply power that exceeds the load so that an abnormal operation may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.